Computers universally require memory for storing programs and data. This memory can be in several locations and comes in several different types. The most commonly used types of computer memory are floppy disks and hard drive disks. Both of these are magnetically sensitive media which are moved past a head which is generally able to read and write magnetic information on the disks. Each of the respective types of disks has advantages and disadvantages. Floppy disks are readily transportable and are therefore easily moved from machine to machine. Their principle drawback is that they typically do not hold a great deal of information. Hard disks, on the other hand, tend to be more fixed, but can hold a great deal of information. A common drawback of both disks is that the information they contain is relatively fragile. This fragility results from the ability of the media and its information to be over-written and the susceptibility of the media to be altered if exposed to magnetic fields.
As a result of this fragility, it is commonly recommended that computer users make a copy of their programs and data and store them in a separate location. This process of copying to a second location is commonly referred to as backing up, and the resulting copy is referred to as a backup. Should the primary storage media fail, the user simply makes a copy of the backup and rewrites his primary storage media. This is commonly referred to as restoring a drive or disk. From the forgoing, it is clear that the restored copy will fail to restore work since the last backup. In other words, the longer the time interval between backing up and restoring, the greater the amount of data that will be lost. Accordingly, there is a great incentive to ritualistically perform backups, and to do them often.
Performing a backup generally requires that the computer user manually instruct the computer to make copies of selected programs and data. Furthermore, the user must specify locations where the copies are to be located. If a large amount of data must be backed up, then floppy disks are not the preferred backup media. In this situation, a tape drive is often used. Alternatively, the copies are located on a second hard drive disk. A tape drive is also a magnetic media and usually uses magnetic cassettes that are interchangeable. By using a tape drive or a second hard drive, the entire backup can be located in one place instead of on a series of floppies. Likewise, restoring can be performed from a single location without the necessity of interchanging a series of floppies.
Software routines are commercially available for performing backups. In fact, manufacturers of backup tape drives and the like often provide routines for use with their hardware. These software routines simplify the process, by guaranteeing backup completion, reducing repetitive inputs and the like. Depending on the hardware and the software, backups can be performed while in an application program or alternatively must be performed at the operating system level. The backup hardware/software combinations available at the time of the present invention all have a common weak link, namely, they require the user to decide to perform a backup and initiate the same. Unless the user makes the decision to backup and then follows through, the backup will not be performed and the risk to programs and data is increased accordingly.
In light of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic memory backup system. It is another object of the present invention to provide a backup system which does not require that the user remember to backup, but performs this function on its own. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a system which can be in the form of a hardware add-on or an integral part of modern computers. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device which is easy to install and use. Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that is relatively easy to manufacture and which is comparatively economical.